


Please Help

by cowgirls



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirls/pseuds/cowgirls
Summary: Please help me find this story. I have been looking for several weeks now and can't find it.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	Please Help

Please help! I am looking for a story where Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov fight against each other in her trials, and Rose wins. Later on in the story Rose and Dimitri have to fight against blast masters and blood masters. Dimitri must fight against other blood master level 7 guardians to prove he is still a blood master level 7.


End file.
